My Nanbaka Experiance
by Kugimi-Chan
Summary: summary - Angst, drama, and self-harm - use your imagination.
1. Chapter One

_France, Italy, Europe, Australia, and many more places have tried to hold me captive...and failed miserably. Every time they capture me, I escape, flawlessly. I can break any lock you throw at me, any cell you put me into. And any of their wimpy drugs don't affect me. Some say I'm superhuman which could be true, some say I'm insane, definitely true, and to some, I'm a monster, absolutely true. I need my medicine to keep me calm or I am insane and would tear everything apart in sight just to get those sweet, sweet meds. They're not bad or anything, I just have been experimented on for so long, that I have many "issues" and my body is considered unstable. I met many people in and out of prison, and some of them are just like me. Just like a green-haired child named Nico, we were childhood buddies. We had to be...he was all I had. We were both experimented on in the same lab, both broke out together and had one jail cell together once. After our second escape, Nico got captured and I never saw him again. Shortly after I lost Nico, I met a poker player named Uno. We hung out a lot in England, France, and Las Vegas. Tricking people into going broke from gambling too much or pickpocketing the unsuspecting. We were invincible and many feared us. One flaw about Uno was that he was a womanizer. So one day he got a little too distracted by a woman, who ended called the police on him. We went separate ways our separate ways after that...  
I always liked looking back on those days...remembering the faces of the fearful...our power. If only Uno wasn't so predictable and distracted...maybe we could've just stayed power a little longer._

* * *

But that is all in the past, this is here and now. I'm walking down the cold hallway, water dripping on the cold concrete. I'm already a naturally cold...so this is just a lovely environment already. Making matters worse, I am wrapped in a straight jacket with a chain around my neck, my ankles, and I'm barefooted. The officer leading me was a wimp, a blue-haired pretty boy. He glanced at me and I bared my sharp teeth at him making him turn away quickly and squirm, I snicker at him. He leads me into an office, where papers spilled onto the floor, leaving no room to walk. The room also smelled of cigarette smoke. The pretty boy spoke up, "Sir! If you are to smoke it is supposed to be in the break room!"

 _[ahhhhh so he is a pretty boy AND a rule follower]_

My attention was drawn to the man he was talking to. A bald man with a piercing gaze sat behind a desk, cigarette in hand, still lit. A scar covered his eye but that's just a. Minor detail.

"Those are bad for your health!" I scoff at him.  
"Shut your damn mouth," the man growled at me, slamming the bud against the table. The pretty boy sets me down at a chair across from the bad-smelling, bald man. He looked up and down from me to a paper in his hand, probably MY papers.

"So, see anything interesting that you like?" I say in a flirtatious manner, messing with the man.

"Kugimi Yamazaki?" He asked in a serious manner, ignoring me. The man looked up at me with his piercing, cold eyes, like he was waiting for my response.

"I'm pretty sure my photo and my name are on there, can't you tell for yourself?" I scoff. I do not like this man in the slightest.

"You realize I'm the warden of this jail, right? I could do any means necessary to make your prison experience personal hell for you" He grunted, obviously annoyed and holding much restraint. "But the only real pain I can do to you is hit or punch you...because that's the code we live by" At this moment his fist began to shake in an angry manner. Because I am a curios sociopath, I began to wonder...

 _[Anger issues...check. Wonder what his breaking point is, everyone's got one]_

"Yes, and if you hadn't noticed I'm the prisoner. Below the likes of you, you're like a God. Don't I need permission to speak, my king?" I bowed my head slightly, mocking the man. The man's expression doesn't even smirk. I burst into laughter, my attitude changing. "Lighten up man, it's just a joke! Lighten u-"

~BANG~

 _[This bastard just shot me!]_

I look at the warden again in disbelief. I hadn't even noticed, he was like lightning when he pulled out that gun. A hole replaced where my shoulder joint was supposed to be. Black blood began to leak out, heavy and thick, like syrup.

"I don't appreciate your tone. Change it or this bullet will go through your head," the bald man threatened.

I stare at him for a brief moment, wide-eyed and my face full of fear. But that soon changed into a psychotic grin, which led to a burst of psychotic laughter, as the hole in my shoulder begins to close. The laughter echoed down the empty halls, sharp and loud.

"A bullet through my head!? You must be joking! This guy is joking right?" I say, talking to no one in particular. I'm still laughing my ass off as I turn back to the warden. He is frightened, just like a dog during a thunderstorm.

"WHAT!? Who the hell are you!?" His voice wavered and cracked as he gripped the gun like it was his last resort.

I pretend to cross my arms since I'm in a straight jacket "Can't you figure it out?! You have my papers! Isn't it OBVIOUS that I'm not human? COME ON! You, humans, are no fun, use your head for ONCE!" My psychotic laughter grew louder.

The blue pretty boy walks back in, oblivious to everything "Sir…the cell is ready!" The man sets down the gun and waves his hand,  
"Fine, take her away and get her numbered." As the pretty boy takes me away I hear the man call out to me,

"Don't think you're off the hook yet!"...then the door slams. The pretty boy takes me to another room and sits me down in a chair. I'm surrounded by computers and other humming machines...

* * *

"Where would you like your numbers?" He smiles at me.

"For a prison guard, you're very nice…and on my hands? I guess... what kind of prison is this?! Letting us lowlifes make decisions..."

The boy ignores me and begins to type something into a nearby keyboard. Then leaves the room. Lights flickered and the humming machines became louder. Red dots dance around my hand like it was searching for something. Nothing was happening...but suddenly pain shot through me. The red lasers beam into my skin, flickering and dancing as it burns my skin. I scream at the top of my lungs, but I doubt anyone could hear me. The pain disappeared halfway through and I thought it was over, but as the lasers danced and blinked. Finally, it all stopped in the blink of an eye. The lights come back on and I look down at my hands. The number 5 was on one hand and 3 was printed on another. The numbers began to take in a black shape, probably very severe burns that will never heal. Sweat drips from my skin and the room began to spin. The pretty boy walks back in and grabs my chain.

"See? That didn't hurt at all!" Grinning at me.

I snarled at him and bared my sharp teeth. He bopped my nose, catching me off guard. The blue-haired boy then continued to lead me down more hallways, it smelled of rust and decay. I look around the small hallway. It seemed to be normal, just a square hallway with painted and decaying walls. My eye then catches something circular in the wall. It was darker than the rest of the wall and it shaped almost looked like a button. As we continued to walk down the endless hallways, I noticed that there were more buttons spread on the walls. The pretty boy was staring at me...I could tell. I turn to him.

[What do you want you little s-]

"Yes? May I help you?" I ask him instead.

"N-no. Just wondering if you had any questions about your new surroundings"

"No, not at the moment..."

He shrugs, "Well, I'm here if you have anything to ask" Then he turns back around.

More walking...and walking... SO much walking that my legs are beginning to hurt. Finally, we arrive at my new cell or should we call it my new permanent home. The plaque was in Japanese but I could make out the numbers 1 and 3. Cell 13?

"In here are the world's most excellent escape artists. I believe you will fit right in" The blue boy smiles at me.

"That seems dumb..." I complain. "Putting all the BEST escapists in the same room, your just asking for trouble. Like frequent breakouts and stuff!"

He ignores my protest and tells me to wait here as he opens the door. In a flash, trash is thrown at him and voices scream.  
"Seitarōu! Go die pretty boy!" All three voices were all boys.

 _[Great, sharing my enteral hell with ALL. GUYS!]_

"I have a new inmate for you guys. Be kind to her, she is new" said Seitarō.

The boys sounded enticed by the fact that I was a girl...and somewhat lustful.

 _[Bunch of animals, men are all the same.]_

"Alright prisoner 53, in ya go"

I look at him in disgust. "Oh, so what!? Society has gone so low that even prisoners, like me, are stripped of their names and treated as numbers now!? Just faithful pets for you to order around, o-oh come here number 53! Come clean the bathrooms. I HAVE A NAME THAT MY MOTHER GAVE TO ME! SO GOD DAMMIT, USE IT" Secretly an image of my mother flashed into my mind. Her clothes and hair color was there...but her face was a blur. I don't remember her...I was taken away at such a young age.

The warden looked shocked and saddened. Like no one had ever brought up this topic or talked back to him in such a manner. But surprisingly the little boy stood his ground. With his fists clenched and posture straight he spoke. "You are a prisoner and will be treated like one! We are not supposed to be buddy-buddy or on a friend first name basis! Now prisoner 53, get. Into. that. Cell!"

I snicker, "hehe...a little boy, talking back to me?" I walk over to Seitarou, towering over him by at least two feet.

He stomped his foot and pointed to the door. Though Seitarōu looked infuriated and bossy, his eyes said that it pained him to do these things. Especially to a girl…..sissy. He undoes my chain and pushes me inside. I reluctantly went along with it as the door shut behind me. A blast of warm air flooded my body as I walked in.

* * *

When I opened up my eyes and saw who would be joining me in this eternal hell. I glanced at the three guys who were my new cellmates. To my surprise, I actually knew two out of the three people! Nico and Uno stood side by side, mouths gaping. My eyes would've teared up if I wasn't a stone cold hearted person.

"Nico…..Uno?" My voice was cracking, a sign of weakness...and I don't show my weaknesses.

Luckily, both men were already in tears, saving me the trouble of crying for myself. Nico and Uno ran towards me, arms open wide. They had grown so much since I had last seen them. I was now shorter than Uno but a bit taller than Nico. While in the embrace, I saw another figure in the corner of my eye. I turned my face to see a man about my height. He looked kinda emo and grumpy but had a kind gesture. His hair was short, shaggy, black but with some red tips. His eyes were a violet and green and shackles cover his neck, ankles, and hands. I pushed Uno and Nico away to walk over to him.

"Kugimi Yamazaki," I said to him.

"Jyugo," He seems gruff but has a soft, tender voice.

We stared at each other for a moment before it got awkward since I couldn't shake his hand. So I tried to make up for it by smiling sweetly at him. I felt someone's arm go around my neck and shoulders, putting all their weight on me. Another set of arms went around my waste.

"We have a lot to catch up on" Uno laughed into my ear, voice still semi craking.

I am happy to see Uno again but I began to blush and sweat. Because at this very moment…..he was beginning to touch a certain part of my chest…..I squirmed.

"Y-yes...defiantly...now if you don't mind Uno" He looked puzzled at me. I turned and put my knee between his legs.

"Get your hand off my breast YOU PERVERT!"

Uno flew across the room and hit a wall. He moaned on the floor in pain, rolling on the ground. Nico went to his side, poking him, making sure he wasn't dead. Some things never change…

Jyugo put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm super sorry about him..."

"Don't be...it's what he does..." I nodded, "and he is still a complete pervert.

I feel the straightjacket begin to feel less restricting, I could now move my arms. I look behind me to see Jyugo, trying to undo it. I smile at him, he is really a nice guy after all...

"Thank you," I say under my breath as I sit there, letting him help me.

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Character Development

Number 53:

Name: Kugimi Yamazaki  
Age: 17  
Nationality: British  
Occupation: None  
Talents/Skills: Can cook amazing foods, Breaks locks, beats any puzzle game, can tell a person and acts like Sherlock Holmes sometimes  
Relationship skills: 5 (half and half, depends on the mood)

Height: 5' 8''  
Weight: 115  
Race: Human?  
Eye Color: Red (Color of BLOOD)  
Hair Color: Metallic Silver  
Glasses or contact lenses: No, Broke them a long time ago  
Skin color: Pale White  
Distinguishing features: Pointy Ears, light freckles,  
Mannerisms: When nervous, grabs right arm and squeezes it. When having a panic attack, curls into a ball and rocks.  
Habits: Drug addiction (Not her fault)  
Health: Very healthy and athletic, but has been experimented on so long that is far too underweight for her age and height  
Disabilities: Somewhat blind and has ADHD  
Greatest flaw: Hates being left alone or behind  
Best quality: Always a true friend.

Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert  
How does the character deal with anger?: Eternally or punches things  
With sadness? Eternally  
With conflict? Eternally  
With change? Eternally  
With loss? Eternally  
What would the character like to change in his/her life: Never being born into a lab  
What motivates this character: FRIENDSHIP  
What frightens this character: Loneliness  
What makes this character happy: Puppies

1\. Character's Name: Nico, Number 25 - 16 years old -

Nico a short, young boy. Wild, bright green hair that reaches his lower back. He has a very tan skin tone and red eye colour, though his right eye is covered with bandages, there are similar bandages covering his neck and left hand. His outfit is a plain, orange prison suit. He has a chain, with a large ball attached to it, tied around his left ankle.

.

2\. Character's Name: Uno - 18 years old -

Uno is a tall young man with long blond hair with pink highlights reaching his ankles. He has fair skin and sky blue eyes. He has a blank tank top and his bottoms are normal prison uniform but the stripes are blue in color and he ties the top part of the uniform around his waist like a cape.

He wears a black singlet with his number tag on the left side of his chest and black shoes. He also wears a dog-tag like necklace. He is usually seen with a grin on his face

3\. Character's Name: Jyugo - 16 years old-

Jyugo's hair is black with red tips on the sides and his eye color changes depending on the angle, for the most part his eyes appear with the violet and green combination in the anime.  
His nails are colored black, and has various tattoos all over his body: A number 15 tattoo on his left cheek, numerous numbers on his arms and legs. His usual outfit is a traditional black and white striped prisoner suit as well as having black shackles that surround his neck, both of his wrists, and his ankles.


	3. Chapter Two Control

[AAAAAAHHHHH! I can't take this hell for one more minute!]

I pound the wall in frustration. I've only been here for about a week now and I already wanna kill someone. It's not the silence and sitting around for hours with no air that bothers me, I'm used to that. It's my roommates. We were all so happy to be reunited again, but that lasted only about five hours. Then night time came and… that's when it all went to hell. Nico and Uno decided to have their evening fun-times, such as watching _way_ too girly of anime and having pillow fights. Then Uno snores very loud and Nico sleep talks. And between all that is Jyugo. He has tried to escape, for fun might I add, every night now. Every time he gets caught, the bald guard throws our door open, throws Jyugo inside, and slams the door back. I forgot how much fun it was having a cell to myself…. I get up out of bed and head to the door. I need some fresh air...

I'm about to grab the door handle when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around ready to kick the mystery person between the legs, but I stop when I see its Jyugo. He holds up his hands.

"Jeez, careful!" He laughs silently.

I'm not surprised to see him because usually he and I stay up together. Jyugo stays up for two days before he needs to sleep. I'm an insomniac so I don't really sleep much…it just always brings up..painful memories. Either way, it kinda sucks when you have no one around to talk to.

"You gonna try and escape?" Jyugo asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well… not really. I just wanted to be by myself for a minute… I just need some quiet from everyone." I fling open the door before Jyugo can respond, leaving the dark room and moving into the bright hallway. The lights are blinding and outside the window, the sky is covered in darkness. I've never tried to leave at night… it's peaceful. And now once again, my peaceful thoughts are interrupted by a hand grasping my shoulder. I assume it's Jyugo following me, but when I glance down at the hand, it's white and gloved. My body freezes. It's not Jyugo… _it's a warden_.

But of _course_ , they would have guards wandering the hall…

[GAHHHH! I'm such a careless _idiot_! But wait… I would've never been this careless before… what happened?]

The grip tightens around my shoulder.

[It's not the blue-haired pretty boy...I'm taller than him...and he isn't this stron-…..ohhhhhhhhh sshhhiii-]

"Hello there inmate, 53." Said the gruff voice behind me. "I don't believe I have properly introduced myself from our last encounter. My name is Hajime. I've been appointed the leader of cellblock 13. Now…" His hand tightens, almost to the point of breaking my shoulder. I am halfway relieved aside from the iron grip on my arm. He sounds halfway decent.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Out. Of. Your. _Cell?!_ " He pulls out his gun, pointing it at my head. I just stand there, enduring his warm heavy breath down my neck. I chuckle a small psychotic laugh.

"What's so _funny_ , inmate?" Hajime growls.

"It's just your gun! If it _didn't_ work the first time, what makes you think it will work _now_?!" I give a little girly laugh.

"That's why I specially ordered bullets filled with holy water!" He says, jamming the point of his gun into my head. I take the risk and turn around. Hajime flinches but keeps the gun poised, now aiming in the middle of my forehead.

"You are a very, very, _very_ rude man Hajime. Holy Water is meant for demons." I pretend to care by gasping. "Are you considering me a demon!?"

"Well, no shit! You're definitely not human! Your shoulder dripped _black_ blood and then it _magically_ healed! And your papers don't even say your race so _obviously_ , I think you're a demon!"

Hajime seems to be sweating and his posture is in a stance of fear. His face doesn't show it though… What a mask this dude has. I slowly begin to sarcastically clap.

"Good job Detective Hajime! You're officially the blindest man I have ever seen! Listen to yourself! You only see in black and white, there is more to the picture than what you're seeing." Laughter echoes the hallway… _my_ laughter. I tilt my head back and my lips curl into a villainous, smug smirk as I outstretch my arms to the sky. My laughter abruptly stops.

"You know Hajime… you're funny…" I tilt my head just enough for me to glare at him. "But now I'm bored… why don't you… amuse me?" My face twisted into a grin so terrifying that any normal man would probably wet themselves. With swift fast movements, I manage to kick the gun out of his hand and make the giant man drop to his knees. I giggle.

"What's up with you?! I expected you to be better than this!" I slam my foot into his face before he can react. From there...I can't stop. The kicks grow faster and harder, and my laughter more out of control.

"What's wrong Hajime?! Don't have the balls to hit a girl?!" Kick after kick...and even more kicking… Hajime was spitting up blood profusely.

This was it.

This is my breaking point.

I can't stop… I'm not even myself anymore. This is because my mental state; it's usually kept under control because of the medicine, but they haven't gotten any of my meds yet…

There's no stopping me. My body is no longer mine.

I want to stop… I would never beat a guard this close to death… But… it feels so _good_! I stop kicking for a moment just to look at the sorry state of my victim. That was mistake number two. That small break somehow gave the beaten-up Hajime time to jump up and grab ahold of my neck. His grip immediately tightens. It's not as tight as before though, I'm guessing because of his weak state. He coughs up blood unto my prison uniform, making it filthy… more filthy then it already was. Hajime slowly grins at me,

"You wrong…." He mutters, "I do have the balls…" He is dripping more blood with every movement. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant fist strikes my face

"And besides….you were never a "Girl" to begin with" His eyes flash evilly in my direction. He slowly removes his fist from my face, revealing a broken nose, dripping blood. _Black Blood_. Hajime stares at my nose and snickers as if to say 'My point exactly'. I raise my shaky hands and put them around my nose.

*Crack* *Pop*

Just like that, my nose stops bleeding and it looks perfectly normal again. Hajime flinches, but his hand remains around my neck. We stare at each other for what seemed like ages before...the unexpected happened. Tears began to flow. From _My_ eyes! I can feel them, cold and wet, running down my face. Hajime quickly releases my neck. What is happening? I'm not even sad! But I can feel it now...all my emotions..all my hurt is coming back. Bruises that looked like it was nothing at all...began to burn and sting like hell. My neck was the worst and I think some of my feet bones are broken. I slump down to the blood-soaked floor and put my hands over my face. The tears started to pour even harder, covering my hands and checks. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and look up to see Hajime...with a softened face. I try to apologize, but no words will come out...my mouth is just flapping. Hajime smiles at me….and that's the last thing I ever see. The last thing I ever _felt_ was a hard blow to the side of my head. Now I'm numb….and my world...is a _pure_ _black_.

* * *

 **Hajime POV**

Why is she crying?! Is this to throw me off guard? I smile.

[This is my chance. Stop her now why she is distracted]

I mustered all the strength I could and punched my fist into the side of her head. I hit her just right, knocking her unconscious. Bingo. I let the unconscious thing collapse onto the floor. I glance around at my surroundings...and then I slump to the floor. Blood stained my clothes...and the floor...that will be fun to clean up later. I look over my shoulder to see the gi-...thing laying there on the floor. Her feet were sliced open and bruised and blood was dripping from her nose. I lean my head against the wall with a loud thud. I'm internally bleeding...I can tell, hope Seitarōu comes by soon. No wait….I can't let my subordinate see me in this state, I'm supposed to be the leader here. I hear footsteps coming down the hall but they're not the sound of boots….it's more of a light-stepping. I don't move my head but I glance in that direction, suddenly Jyugo comes around the corner.

[FUCK]

His eyes widen and stare at disbelief. His mouth is quivering and his eyes became watery. He begins to walk closer, slowly, one step at a time. His mouth flaps like he is trying to speak but can't. Through pain, I grab my gun off the blood-soaked floor. The gun slides in my hand a bit but I grip it to the best of my ability.

"Jeez Jyugo, I didn't know you could even show emotions….you heartless fish. So I dare you! Take one step closer inmate, but I will not hesitate."

Jyugo abruptly stops in his tracks. He begins to shake...but with what? Anger? Sadness? Submission? An ominous aura begins to flow from his fingers and around his entire body. In the blink of an eye, his arms turn giant swords that go all the way to his elbow. His eyes turn into a demon red and full of hate, hate for me.

"Y-you BITCH!" His voice echoes through the empty halls. "I will give you three seconds to explain yourself!"

I laugh "You've got some balls, ordering a _warden_ around when your just an inmate" I stiffen "Now put those away and walk back to your cell"

Jyugo laughs, curling his lips into a villainous smile. He laughs, "I don't think that you are comprehending the situation that you are in Hajime. You weak and can barely stand, I could easily cut you in half" He lungs at me, blades ready. I shoot at him.

*Click* *Click*

[oh, of COURSE, the damn gun jams _RIGHT NOW_ ]

Jyugo is coming at me quicker now….I need to think! What will make him stop?

"How would she feel? How would prisoner 53 feel if she found me dead and you the killer?"

Jyugo abruptly stops in his tracks, the blade inches away from my nose. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I glare at him. "You know exactly what I mean you psychotic freak. I've seen the way you stare at her, longing in your eyes. I am most surprised, I didn't know you could be capable of such feelings."

I crawl away from Jyugo's blades, moving my useless body towards prisoner 53. I lay by her feet and glare up at Jyugo.

"She would wake up to a dead warden and eventually your sin would catch up to you. One little slip, spilling all the little deeds you've done."I feel somewhat bad for using this as bait...oh no...wait...I don't feel bad. Jyugo flinches, knowing I'm right. Jyugo reluctantly forces his blades to disappear, becoming bony hands again. He turned on his heel and walked away. I doubt that this is over but for now, it is. I manage to haul my ass off the ground and drag the prisoner behind me. I pull her all the way to solitary, where she will stay until I can think of what to do with her.

* * *

 **My POV**

My body is numb.I can hear faintly the voices of people shouting and the sound of something scraping against the floor. Then no more.Soon my head is pounding so bad like someone took a 20-pound weight and slammed my head in with it. My clothes are wet and sticky, probably from the blood.

[Damn is Hajime _so_ indecent that he won't even change my clothes?}]

I clenched my chest..not because of pain...and, not lack of pills...something else that needs to be done. I unpick my lock and walk around cell 13. This entire place is a maze, every turn you take looks the same as the last, turn after turn...it's making me sick. Finally, I find the room I'm looking for, _the kitchen_. I'm not hungry...I don't eat food. _At all._ I can never eat normally again.. I've haven't eaten a real meal in 8 years. No, I'm in the kitchen for a different reason. Drawer after drawer, pantry after pantry...still nothing. Until, the last drawer...I find what I'm looking for. The blades looked nice and freshly sharpened, _perfect_. I grab the blades and head to a nearby closet.

[Finally...I can relieve some much-needed stress]

I roll up my pants, to reveal scars of plenty. Some from days in the past...some are fresh. You can tell from the way they look, some are a pale white and some are a crimson red. From some reason... self-inflicted harm does not seem to heal on my body...only damage caused by others. The metal knives feel nice and cold on my skin as I try to find a place of my scared legs to make the incision. Most people would cry or back out of it..no..not me..I've done this for as long as I remember. For depression...or just because I could...in this moment, it's because I could.

[So let's just get this done]

I insert the knife into my leg, black blood pours out in small streams down my leg. I sigh slightly...it's not enough.


End file.
